7th Hunger Games
The 7th Hunger Games had a special arena, which most of it is concentrated underwater or floods. Water typical creatures such as sharks, whales, octopus and fish were around. The winner was Johnattan Firebreeze. Most of the islands flood as the night goes on. There are some beast sharks and gigantic whales that disguise as some islands. Drinking a bubble potion may let you breath underwater. Tributes Placing *'1st Place' - Johnattan Firebreeze - Victor *'2nd Place' - Michael Jeffster - killed while the Career Island was flooding *'3rd Place' - Helena Cherry - killed by Johnattan with his hand-replacer. *'4th Place' - Jaime Clentie - killed by Johnattan with his hand-replacer. *'5th Place' - Rachel Ghard - killed by Johnattan with his hand-replacer. *'6th Place' - Jane Washel - arrow shoot by Jaime Clentie *'7th Place' - Mel Windseal - head cut out by Michael Jeffster. *'8th Place' - Killian Reeves - ship wrecked by mutant whale. *'9th Place' - Elisabeth Harris - bones crushed by mutant whale. *'10th Place' - Hayle - Suicide in Illusion Island *'11th Place' - Carla Rosestone - killed by Michael in Illusion Island *'12th Place' - Henry Wass - could swim in the flooding, killed by a beast shark *'13th Place' - Christopher James - killed by careers. *'14th Place' - District 5 Male - killed in bloodbath *'15th Place' - Hennias Mate - killed in bloodbath *'16th Place' - Lena Telvish - killed in bloodbath *'17th Place' - District 11 Female - killed in bloodbath *'18th Place' - District 11 Male - killed in bloodbath *'19th Place' - District 12 Male - killed in bloodbath *'20th Place' - District 10 Female - killed in bloodbath *'21st Place' - District 10 Male - killed in bloodbath *'22nd Place' - District 5 Male - killed in bloodbath *'23rd Place' - District 6 Female - killed in bloodbath *'24th Place' - District 7 Male - killed in bloodbath The Arena 'Cornucopia Island' The Cornucopia Island was the first island to be seen in the games. It's the only island not to sink during flooding time. In the Cornucopia, Johnattan was knocked out by Michael Jeffster, the career leader. In the fight, Micheal ripped out his hand and took him to the sand island. When he returned to the Cornucopia, Mel was killed there. This is also the place where Johnattan creates a mechanical hand to replace his left one that Michael took out. 'Sand Island' The Sand Island is not very important as the only fact that is really important here is that it's the place where Michael dropped Johnathan's apparently deceased body after knocking him at Cornucopia Island. There is another sand island in the north, but it's only mentioned by Michael. 'Illusion Island' This is the place where one tribute died (Carla Rosestone) and one turned crazy (Hayle). Johnattan couldn't visit this island himself. Only Michael is known to visit there and not to die or turn crazy. '"Island"' The amount of grey earth-like looks like a rock island, but it's not, as it's a huge beast whale that wakes with any noise. When running for the Careers, Johnattan and Mel visit this "island", they meet Killian and Elisabeth, that had a ship that they found in a cave at the area that doesn't flood. They accidentally wake the whale and Elisabeth is killed. Killian escaped in his ship, but the wale destroyed it. Mel would kill the whale with the dagger she took from Elisabeth, sinking the "island". 'Heal Island' The heal island is where Johnattan wake after being thrown in water. He was healed by some tribute that possibly died later. 'Safe Ground' The safe ground is the area that doesn't flood. It's like a jungle but there are some hidden caves. At some time, Killian found a ship in a cave, or maybe he created it in this area. 'Flooding Areas' Connected to the Safe Ground, the flooding areas are tricky parts of the land that sink during the night. It's also the hunting area for sharks. A male tribute, Henry Wass, was killed by a beast shark there. 'Beast Island' The place where monsters sick of blood used to live. This island was taken by the Career tributes and later sank by Johnattan. 'Underwater' Using a bubble drink that can be sent by sponsors, you can breath underwater. Johnattan got one when thrown in the sea by Michael. Trivia *This Hunger Games had one of the strongest teams of career tributes. *Storms happened all days in the arena. Category:7th Hunger Games